A succinoglycan isolated from Pseudomonas cepacia was fully characterized using a combination of chemical analyses and NMR methods. Both an octasaccharide repeating unit obtained by enzymatic cleavage and the full polymer were investigated. Two-dimensional 1H- and 13C-NMR experiments were used to confirm the glycosyl composition and methylation data and to determine the location of the succinyl and pyruvyl substituents. This project developed from a 1995 analytical service request.